Not Another Love Story
by Softballer21
Summary: Castiel Novak is a best-selling author suffering from writer's block. Everything changes once he meets Dean Winchester, a rich, old-school guy who turns his world upside. As they begin a relationship, they must go through many things to stay together. A destiel story featuring my fanmade couple: Samily
1. Chapter 1

**Castiel's POV**

Land of the Lost? Angels in the Dark? What kind of titles are these for books?

"Oh my god," shrieked one girl next to me. "You're Castiel Novak! You wrote the author of the Charmed & Dangerous series."

Another obsessed fan again. I simply smiled and said, "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"Can you sign my book? It's the very first Charmed & Dangerous book."

"Sure." The young girl handed me her sharpie and a copy of the first book I ever wrote. My handwriting was a bit messy in cursive. Once I signed my name, I gave it back to her.

The girl formed the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you so much!"

It was a pleasure meeting a bunch of fans. My book series, Charmed & Dangerous was inspired by a dream I had two years ago.

Two men were battling against demons. One of them was tall with shaggy hair and the other one was shorter and more violent. The two guys were like more than best friends. Practically brothers.

After publishing three books in two years, I develop every writer's worst nightmare: writer's block. For two months, I've been going to Barnes & Noble to read through a bunch of science fiction and paranormal books. Whether they were fiction, non-fiction, horror, or anime, I read through all of them. None of them are giving me any inspiration.

How am I supposed to find any inspiration from these expensive books with tacky characters and detail? Living in Sam Francisco wasn't exactly like Los Angeles or New York. I didn't wanna be in the big big cities.

I walked over to Cosmo Cuts, a hair salon that was owned by my best friend, Emily Stone. She was trimming a little girl's hair while listening to Walk Like An Egyptian on her stereo.

"Hey, Em," I said aloud.

Emily looks over to me. "Castiel, what's up?"

"Not much. Another crazy fan wanted me to sign my first book."

"Well at least you know that people still read your books. They are amazing, C."

"Amazing?" I chuckled. "I wouldn't describe it like that."

"Are you kidding? You wrote it all because of one dream you had. Charmed & Dangerous is about Jake and Shawn Hudson, two brothers who battling monsters."

"I don't know why, but it's like…I've met them before."

"Oh, yeah. They're real, alright." Emily removes the cape off the little girl. "What do you think, Sweetie?"

"I look like a Princess," said the little girl. "Is he your boyfriend?"

The cute child made me smile. "No, I'm her best friend. We're like brother and sister."

"Yeah, he likes men," Emily added. "Now go show your mom your new hair."

Once the little girl runs off to her mother, I turned back to Emily. "Em, you don't have to tell people I'm gay."

"What? Nobody cares anymore. You're as gay as a picnic basket."

"She's a kid, Emily. Kids don't know about being gay."

"They should. I remember when I was in kindergarten, this one girl, Rosie was always flirting with me on the playground. Lesbi-honest to children."

Emily was always the comedic and open to express herself type of a person. She likes to say what's on her mind and express her opinions even if they're rude, stupid, or make no sense.

Since I was taking a break from the Charmed & Dangerous series, I occasionally work at the cash register for Cosmo Cuts. If Beck, Sophia, Charlie, or Naya were gone, then I would step in to clean up the hair or shampoo people's hair. To be honest, I don't enjoy it but it's better than working at Seven Eleven.

An hour passed, Emily and I left to go to Starbucks. We waited in line behind an old man who had more hair in his ears than in top of his head.

"So what will happen with Shawn and Jake this time?" Emily asked me about my next book.

"I don't know," I answered. "Em, it's hard to come up with a new story."

"Oh, come on, Castiel. In book one, Jacob and Shawn's father, Kurt exchanged his life to Azaezel for Shawn's life. In book two, Jacob dies and Shawn saves him by exchanging his soul for one year. In book three, Shawn is sent to hell. What's gonna happen in book four?"

"Doesn't it look like I know? Shawn is in hell and…this is hard." I complained to her.

"Well you'll think of something."

I stood there in silence for a moment. Something caught my attention. A man was standing in front of the waiting line for his coffee. He was built with green eyes and brown hair. He looked handsome in his jeans, plaid shirt, and leather jacket.

The first thing to pop into my mind about him was Shawn Hudson. In my dream, he was Shawn. It was really him. I saw that man in that dream, but I didn't expect him to be real.

After a moment of looking at him, the man caught me staring. I instantly turned back to looking at the menu above.

"Problems, C?" Emily whispers to me.

"Nothing, Em," I whispered back.

My eyes carefully checked the man again. He received his coffee and left. He was already gone and I didn't even know him.

I don't know why but that man released something inside of me. Maybe I have seen him before but I don't know how.

Later on in the nighttime, Emily and I ate our pepperoni pizza while watching the Devil Wears Prada.

"C, I know you were looking at that guy," Emily mentioned.

"What?" I nearly choked on my pizza.

"That guy at Starbucks—you were checking him out!" She playfully hits me in the shoulder.

"No, I wasn't." I lied. "He just reminded me of someone. He reminded me of Shawn Hudson."

"The guy from your book?"

"Yeah, that was him, Emily. I swear that he and this giant guy were fighting monsters and creatures. It is crazy how he's real."

"Maybe the real-life Shawn Hudson could be your Prince Charming."

I blushed a little. "This isn't a fairytale, Emily."

"In this case, you are the Cinder-fella. C, you need to put yourself back out there. You haven't dated in awhile since…you know who."

Castiel's heart drops into his stomach. "I'm over him. You don't have to bring my ex-boyfriend up. Em, I don't know if I'm ready to date again."

"Okay, think about this. Don't date a gay guy this time. Date a bi guy."

"Why bi?" Stop rhyming. "Why are we rhyming bi in every sentence?"

"You can't date a straight guy and make him bi for you. Wait what if you can?"

"Emily, you can't make someone gay." I reminded her.

"Don't you have a gaydar or whatever they're called?"

"I don't use it a lot."

"You can use it on Handsome Ass McGee. You two would've made the cutest couple ever."


	2. No Love at First Sight

Returning to Barnes & Noble once again this morning. I've been there so many times that the cashier guy always tells me hi. I walked over to the science fiction and supernatural books. The last I went over to the supernatural teen section, Twilight was just horrible. Even the movie was crap in my point of view.

These were all the same exact books I read last time. Why can't they get new books?

I turned back and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," I muttered. The face of the stranger hit me like a wrecking ball. It was him: the guy from Starbucks.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He said.

Know me? You saw me at Starbucks! "Probably not. I-I don't think we ever met."

"Oh, wait." He snaps his fingers. "I saw you at Starbucks. You're not stalking me, are you?"

"Of course not. You, uh, looking for something?" I asked him.

"Do you work here?"

"No, I just come here a lot." I explained to him.

"Oh, I've never been here before. My friend, Benny has a thirteen year-old daughter who's really into like the whole monsters and alien books. Do you know any books on like the…unnatural? She even likes the biographies and non-fiction."

He asked you a question. What do I say? "Non-fiction? I read this one." I pulled out one familiar book and handed it to him. "The Unexplained talks about ghosts, vampires, demons, and even Bigfoot."

"You read all of this?"

"Yes, I'm very fascinated with all of this. You believe in monsters?"

The guy shrugs his shoulders. "I have never given much thought about them. My brother believes in all of that. They're fake, right?"

I chuckled, "Yes, they're fake. They're just tall tales about made-up creatures. People have to do make something up in order to cover up stories."

"Yeah, thanks, man. She'll really like this. She hates the Twilight shit. Are they like normal vampires?"

"They glitter in the sunlight." I answered.

"Maybe they're fairies." I laughed along with him. "So…I'm Dean."

"Castiel," I introduced myself.

"Casi-what? Oh, I'm sorry. Just that…your name is a mouthful. What is it? Latin or Spanish?"

I laughed at his confusion. "It's biblical."

"Oh, sorry about that. Thanks anyways. You really helped me."

"No problem."

"I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Bye." Dean walks away and heads to the cash register. His name was Dean. That's a cute name.

I headed to Cosmo Cuts with the biggest smile on my face. Emily was coloring a women's hair and Balthazar was also there. Balthazar was our next-door neighbor who soon became our new best friend. He was a nurse at the hospital and occasionally comes to the store because he has nothings else better to do.

"Emily, Balthazar, I have great news," I announced.

"You figured out the plot for the fifth book?" Balthazar guessed.

"Hell no. I met him."

"Who?" asked Emily.

"The guy from Starbucks, Em. I met him at Barnes & Noble. I actually talked to him."

"Did you sleep with him?" Balthazar snickered.

I frowned while Emily gave him a look. "B, cut it out," Emily told him.

"Oh, come on. Castiel is gay, you cut hair, and I like to make fun of people. We at least deserve our own show on Bravo."

"So, Castiel, what's his name?"

"His name is Dean." I admitted.

"Dean? A very sexy name." She commented.

"How is that a sexy name?" Balthazar asked.

"Better than Balthazar."

"Better than those knockers on your chest."

"They are not fake!" She shrieks. I couldn't help but laugh. Emily and Balthazar have always had a love-hate friendship.

"He was funny and kind of dumb," I said.

"Is he gay?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. I barely met him."

"C, just wait. You two will begin to see each other at every other place you go to, you become friends, you ask him out, you kiss, become boyfriends, get married, have kids, and die together. Simple as that."

"This is not a romantic comedy. We met one time."

Balthazar leans over to Emily. "Better start planning the wedding. I'll be the best man."

"I'll be the bridesmaid," laughed Emily. "We better start his bachelor party."

* * *

After Barnes & Noble shopping, Dean heads back to his factory. For a living, he is co-owner of Winchester Aviation Factory. Since his father, John had been retired, he passes the company over to his two sons. Dean was considered as much of the head of the company than his little brother, Sam.

He walks into his brother's office passing by his secretary, Ruby. "Hey, Dean," she says while filing her nails.

"Hey, Ruby," Dean replies. Sam was in his desk putting up some papers. "Hey, Sammy."

"Dean, did you get a present for Lizzy?" He asked.

"Yeah, you think she'll like this book." Dean takes it out the book and hands it to Sam.

"How did you know she would like this?"

"Some guy at the store helped me. His name was…Castiel."

Sam looks up at his brother. "Castiel? You met Castiel Novak?"

"You know him?"

"He wrote the Charmed & Dangerous books."

"Oh, those nerdy ghost books you read. He wrote those?"

"Yeah, they're brilliant. The funny part is that the two brothers of the books remind me of us."

"Us?" Dean repeated.

"There are two brothers, Shawn and Jacob Hudson. Shawn loves women, drinks beer, and loves pie like you. Jacob is tall with long hair like me and Shawn calls his little brother 'Jakey.'"

Dean laughs, "Jakey? That's funny."

"I can't believe you met him. He's a genius."

"Well he's tough for a little nerdy, weird bookworm." Dean comments.

Sam's phone rings again. He checks it to find another email from a person under their profile name: BrownEyes27.

"You got another email from BrownEyes again?" Dean asks his brother.

"Yes, I did." Sam quickly texts back and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Sam, how can you even text this…girl? You two met in a chat room and all you've done is email and text each other. How you do even know she's real?"

"I've seen pictures of her. She's really pretty."

"People use fake pictures all the time. Chat rooms and Facebook is for perverts, liars, and the main reason why that show Catfish exists."

"Trust me, Dean. This girl is real." He assures him.

"Alright, Sam. As real as the guy you had a date with two months ago?"

Sam bites his lip. "He told me that his name was Becca. I barely kissed him before I found out."

"Being catfished by a transexual with a skin condition is not crossed off your bucket list, Sammy." Dean laughs his ass off while Sam looks at him.

"This time is different. This girl is real."

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?"

"Her name is Emily. She's 25 years-old and she even lives here in San Francisco."

"Emily? How long have you guys been texting?"

"For about a month."

"Sam, have you ever thought of actually seeing this girl in person?"

For a moment, Sam couldn't think of what to say. "What about you?" He decided to bring up.

"What about me what?"

"How come you're not back in the dating world?"

"It's complicated, Sammy."

"Let me guess. Bi-curious?"

Dean looks back at his brother. "Bi? Sam, I'm not gay!"

"I said bi. Not gay, Dean. I know you love women, but sometimes you look the same way at men too."

"When have I ever looked a guy?"

"How about Crowley? He's always bending over in front of you."

"Ugh!" Dean gags in disgust. "Nobody wants that! Crowley creeps the shit out of me. Not to mention that time he wanted to see you in a corset and stilettos."

Sam stops laughing for a moment. "So what do you say, Dean? Back in the game or not?"

Dean thought it over for a moment. He hadn't been with anyone since Lisa. Maybe he should start seeing someone again. "I'll think about it," he answered.


	3. We Meet Again

"How come you keep texting MooseMan87?" I said to Emily on the phone.

"Because I like him and he's real," she explained.

"Emily, it's the internet. People lie on the internet. He could be a 50 year-old truck driver from Wyoming."

"No, he's not. His name is Sam and I've seen pictures of him. He's pretty cute. Maybe he has a friend for you."

"Whatever, Em. I don't like this. I know you've seen pictures of him, but how do you that that's really him?"

"Well he likes hunting, baseball and football fan, he's 27 years old, and he's six foot four. Sam is different from other guys, C."

"What kind of different are we talking about, Em?"

"He's really smart and kind. Sam makes me think more about the world and life. C, he makes me feel more smarter and better about myself."

"That's actually…beautiful, Emily. The scary part is that it came out of your mouth."

"I know right. Besides, I will meet him someday. Someday is just not today."

"Let me guess. You two are destined to be soul mates."

"Shut up!" She laughs. "So you going to see Gabriel at work?"

"Yes, I need to talk to him about this restraining order that was listed under my name."

"Well he's your brother and you know how he is. Every time he does something bad, he has to say your name."

"Alright. I gotta go. Love you, Em."

"Love you too, Castiel. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket. My older brother, Gabriel was always the troublemaker. Ever since we were kids, I would take the blame for it. This time was personal.

I walked into the Winchester Aviation Factory. I didn't wanna cause a scene or anything like that. Gabriel was sitting at a table with a few people talking to him.

"Gabriel," I said.

He turns to me and his friends get up to leave us alone. "Castiel, what is it now?"

"How come I got a phone call about having a restraining order from someone named Rita?"

"It's no big deal, Little Bro. I just needed your name for a few things."

"You can't keeping doing this, Gabriel. Soon I'm not gonna have any more money. Maybe you should stop getting into trouble so much. Like I know that you're still on probation."

"Alright, alright. I'll fix it. Happy?"

"I'm not unhappy."

"Gabe, is there a problem?" A voice interrupted us.

I turned back and there was Dean. What was he doing here? How does he know my brother?

"Dean," I said his name.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I was, uh, talking to my brother."

"Brother?" He looks over at Gabriel. "You two are brothers?"

"Yeah, Deannie," Gabriel joked. "How do you know my little brother?"

"We're friends." The word friends made a bell ring in my head.

"Friends? Oh, wow. My little brother is friends with the big man of the factory. Well I have to get back to work. Love you, Little Bro." Gabriel left us alone, which made me a bit nervous.

"You work here?" I asked too eagerly.

"Actually, I own the company. Well with my brother."

"Wow. Owner of a company. That's impressive."

"So you and Gabriel are brothers? Like real brothers? Same mom and dad?"

"Yes, he's my older brother." I answered. "I know what you're gonna say. We are nothing alike. We don't even look alike."

"Are you a mind-reader?"

I laughed. "No, it's just people have always compared us."

"Yeah, Gabe is always the joker. I catch him telling jokes and insulting me from time to time. And you, well, you're cool and weird in a good way."

"It seems that we run into each other everywhere. This time I swear I'm not stalking you." Both of us laughed at the same time. "So, Dean, since we're friends now, you want my number or something?" Oh, my god! Why the fuck did I say that?

"Sure," he answered me. Did he just say yes? We took out our phones and exchanged numbers. "Hey, I'll see you around, Cas."

"You too, Dean." I said. I walked away with the biggest smile on my face. Cas? No one has ever called me Cas. I can't believe.

Dean turns back to find his brother behind him. He jumps once he saw Sam. "Dammit, Sam," he growled. "Don't do that."

"Is it me or did you just get hit on by that guy?" He grins.

Dean's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

"You exchanged numbers with a guy, Dean. That's adorable." Sam began to laugh.

"Shut up, Sam. For your information, that was Gabe's little brother, Castiel Novak."

"Castiel? He's the writer. Holy shit. You're seeing him?"

"Sam, I am not gay. Not cut that shit out. People here talk." Dean checks to see if anybody was listening.

"I can't believe you didn't noticed him flirting with you. He was. Maybe he's gay."

"Sam, Cas is not gay."

"Cas? That's a cute nickname."

"If Cas were gay, I don't care. He's a pretty cool guy and he's funny. That's it. I'm going back to work."

* * *

It's been five hours since I last saw Dean. Should I text him now or later? This is really hard. He's gonna think I'm into him.

Ring! Somebody texted me. I checked my phone to find a text message from Dean.

_Hey_, it read.

_Hey,_ I replied back.

_Wrud?_

_Not much just watchin Dracula_

_U watch Dracula? Holy shit I thought I was the only one who watches old monster movies_

_Which monster movies have u seen?_

_King Kong, Young Frankenstein, the Mummy, An American Werewolf in London, Creature From the Black Lagoon, & all that_

_Those r like my favorite movies of all time_

_Wait have u seen all of the Freddy Krueger & Friday the 13th films?_

_Have I been living under a rock? Of course I've seen them_

_Holy crap this is great honestly I thought u were one of those boring writers my bro is a huge fan of ur books_

_That's cool I was always a fan of monsters since I saw KISS & thought they were monsters_

_U know about KISS?_

_Yeah one of the greatest bands ever_

_All of their songs r just kickass_

_My fav song was Detroit Rock city_

_Mine was Rock N' Roll All Night_

"Texting your knight in shining armor," laughed Balthazar.

His laugh startled me at that moment. Luckily, my phone landed in my lap.

"B, don't do that," I said.

"Sorry, Castiel. So you got his number?"

"Yes, I did. It turns out that Dean owns the factory that Gabriel works at."

"Really? That is interesting. You two met there and exchange numbers?"

"Okay, I asked for his number and he said sure." I admitted.

"Castiel, this guy wants you. I can feel it in my gut that he could be the one." He hop on the couch to face me.

"Listen, B. I don't think he's gay. Yes, he's into the same things I'm into. I can't just ask him out. That's gonna be so humiliating."

Balthazar rolls his eyes. "Would you rather live a life of 'oh wells' rather than 'what ifs?' This guy might be your opportunity to move on from Uriel."

That name made my smile die. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about Uriel."

"See? You thought of Dean and forgot about Uriel. Castiel, you deserve better than Uriel. Dean could be that one guy you have been waiting for."

"Balthazar, what if I do ask him out? He's gonna think I have a crush on him and all."

"If he rejects you, I'm still gonna be here. Come here." Balthazar gives me a hug. Before I knew it, he snatched my phone out of my hand.

"Balthazar!" I yelled. He jumps off the couch and quickly types something on my phone. "What did you do?"

He stops and hands me back my phone. "I–I mean you–just asked Dean if he was busy tomorrow."

"B, I can't believe you. Now he's gonna think I'm a freak!"

All of a sudden, Dean texts back.

_Sure u wanna go grab some coffee?_

"Holy shit," I gasped. "He wants to go get coffee with me."

"And what do you say to that?" Balthazar asked me.

_Yeah I'd like that,_ I replied back.

"Yes, I am going to get coffee with Dean tomorrow," I told Balthazar. "Thanks, B."

"No problem, Castiel." My phone rang again. "So what did Dean said?"

_Cool I'll see you then, Cas,_ Dean texted.

"Cas?" Balthazar said Dean's nickname for me. "He calls you Cas? He's not even your boyfriend and he's already giving you pet names."

"Shut up, B." I laughed.


	4. It's Not a Date

"Okay so you wrote all of those books by yourself?" Dean asked me.

I took a sip of my Double Chocolate Frappé. "Yes, it was all inspired by a dream I had about these two brothers fighting demons and monsters."

"That's weird because my brother, Sam says that they remind him of me and him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm exactly like…what's his name? The older brother?"

"Shawn." I answered for him.

"There you go. Shawn is like me. I love food, beer, and my car."

"You don't just have a car. You drive a 1967 Chevy Impala. That's a classic beauty. They don't make those anymore. Where did you even get it?"

"Oh, I got it from my dad. He bought it when he started dating my mom. Basically, he gave it to me on my 21st birthday."

"Lucky. On my 21st birthday, all I got were 21 gift cards to Buffalo Wild Wings and Pet Smart."

Dean laughed a little. "Cas, you're pretty cool for a gay guy."

Gay? He knew I was gay? How could he even tell? "What are you talking about? I'm not even gay." I lied to him. Once I said that, Dean's jaw dropped. I didn't expect it to scare him that much.

"Holy shit. I-I…Cas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I am such a dumbass."

I blinked my eyes. "Hey, Dean, I'm kidding. Of course I'm gay."

"Oh, crap. You got me there. Still I'm sorry for bringing it up like that. I didn't wanna make fun of you."

"No, it's fine, Dean. I get it. I like men."

"It's not that I don't like gay people. Honestly, I don't care about people's sexuality. I was just saying that."

"Dean, it doesn't bother me. I always knew I was gay during high school. It was hard and my own parents didn't even support me."

"They didn't?"

"My parents were…upset with me. Gabriel didn't care and had my back. My mother cried and my dad was so ashamed of me."

"I'm sorry, Cas."

"It gets worse. You don't know how many times they were trying to set me up with these girls."

"That's gotta suck. Your parents should've been proud of you for being honest. Hell my folks would be proud of having you as a kid."

"Other than my parents, Gabe is the only family I've got. What about you?"

"My little brother, Sam is a bookworm. I took care of him most of the time. Now he's like a giant Sasquatch and is able to knock me down. I have a good relationship with my parents, John and Mary. I've got other family. There's my Uncle Bobby, Uncle Bill, Aunt Ellen, and cousin Jo."

"Are they really your family?"

"You don't gotta be related to be family."

"True. I moved here a few years ago. Gabriel followed me here. I moved in with my best friend, Emily."

Dean looked at me. "Emily? Is she about twenty-five and has curly black hair?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"This might sound crazy but Sam met this girl online and has been texting her for a month. Is she BrownEyes27?"

"Yeah, that's her profile name. Is your brother MooseMan87?"

"Yes, he is. I can't believe it. Does Emily really look like that?"

"Yes, she does." I took out my phone and opened up my pictures. "This is Emily. We're roommates and she works at Cosmo Cuts."

"She is real. That's great. Sammy has been wanting to meet her, but I thought she was fake."

"Is Sam fake?" Dean pulls out his phone and shows me a picture of Sam. "Is he really that tall?"

"Yeah, he is. The last time I was taller than him was when he was seventeen. I missed the years before he hit that two-foot growth spurt."

"Hey, Dean, how about we get Sam and Emily together? Emily has been dying to meet Sam."

"No kidding. Sam is always texting her though he doesn't like to talk about her. Still it sounds like a plan."

"What should we do?"

"We can lock them in a room and let nature take its course." Dean suggested.

"No can do. Emily is claustrophobic."

"Let's go to plan B. Tonight we send them to a nice restaurant or whatever is romantic."

"Deal. Emily will be so thrilled. I am happy for her. During college, I knew how she felt when I was dating…" Oh, shit. Was I just about to tell the guy I like about my ex-boyfriend? "…never mind."

"You alright, Cas?"

"Um…yeah, it's just that…you don't wanna hear it."

"I do, Cas. You don't have to if you don't want to. If you do, you don't even have to say his name."

I sighed, "During college, I was in a relationship with this guy. We were together for a long time. Almost a year. He was verbally and physically abusing me…but I was being an idiot. He told me that he loved me and I believed him. Luckily, I got away from him."

"I'm sorry, Cas. I-I didn't know."

"No, it's fine, Dean. I was an idiot for doing that. At first, it was great but I was never in love with him. I was only in love with the idea of being in love."

"Cas, you're not an idiot. I was in love once and I'm no longer in love anymore."

"By the way, just asking here. Is it true that gay guys and lesbians don't get along?"

"Well I haven't actually met any lesbians. People just judge us both a lot. Everyone thinks lesbians love sports, wear plaid, and have short hair."

"That does sound stereotypical."

"I love wear superheroes t-shirts and jeans. I like sports. I watch basketball and baseball. When I was a kid, my dad, Gabe, and I would always watch football on Sunday."

"Same for my dad, Sam, and me. Anyways let's do it. Let's have Emily and Sam meet."

Around 7 o'clock I was back at my apartment. I told Emily the great news, and she and Sam are gonna have dinner over at Logan's.

"How do I look?" She spins around in her floral skirt and black shirt.

"Excellent," I answered. "Sam's eyes are gonna be glued on you."

"Oh, please. Thanks, Cas, for helping me find Sam. I wish you and Dean would be together so the four of us can go on double dates."

"Em, I already told you. Dean is straight."

"Cas?" She gave me a look.

"Okay, you got me, Em! Dean is a pretty cool guy. He's so funny, down-to-earth, and tough but sweet. I like him, Emily. I do but he doesn't like me that way."

"I'm sorry, Cas." Our doorbell rang. Emily walks up to the door to answer it. Sam was there. Next to Emily he was like a skyscraper. "Sam, you're real."

"Hey, Emily," he said. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Let's go. Bye, Cas."

Balthazar was working late tonight so I'm all alone. Ring! My phone rang. It was a text from Dean.

_Hey, we've done it,_ he texted.

_Emily was really excited about this,_ I replied back.

_So wrud?_

_Nothing my friend is working so I'm alone_

_U wanna come over to my place?_

_He wants me to come to his place. What do I say?_

_Sure where do u live?_

_I live at the Rockwell Apartment Building_

_I'll be there_


	5. Just A Kiss

**Third Person POV**

Cas told the cab driver Dean's apartment building. After a few minutes, the taxi stops in front of a huge building.

"Is this the place?" He asked the man.

"Yes, it is," the driver harshly says.

He gave the driver money and got out of the cab. The taxi took off leaving Cas to stare up at the apartment building.

Dean lives here, he thought. The apartment building made his and Emily's apartment look like crap. Cas walked into the lobby and headed to the elevator. He waited patiently on it listening to the quiet music.

Ding! The elevator doors opened and Cas steps into the hall. One door had the number Dean gave him.

Cas knocks on it three times. "It's open," a voice calls out.

He opens the door to find a beautiful apartment inside. Everything looked luxurious and expensive. Cas's jaw drops looking around Dean's apartment.

"Hey, Cas." Dean comes out a room.

"This is your apartment?" Castiel asks him.

"Yeah, surprised much?" He smiles at him.

"I mean…it's so…big!"

Dean walks over to his fridge and grabs two cans of beer. He hands one to Cas and opens the other one.

"For director of a company, you don't brag about your fortune that much," Cas tells him.

"Well I don't wanna be a dick about it. Plus I didn't want to buy that much crap. Cas, I'm like any other person." Dean sits on the couch along with Cas.

"Any other person?" Cas gives him a look. "Look at the size of that TV. You got Netflix?"

"Hell no, I'm old-fashioned. I prefer DVD players."

"Which movies do you have?"

"The Goonies, Kill Bill, Rocky, the Breakfast Club, ET, Friday the 13th, and other movies."

Cas lets out a laugh. "You are crazy."

"How am I crazy?"

"You have beer, wear jeans, and Rocky, drive an Impala, and you live here. You must save a fortune."

"With all that stuff, I even got a pool table. Basically, I have saved more than thousands of dollars."

As the night continued, Dean and Cas continued to drink beer and do random things. They played pool, which Dean was excellent at. After that, they played beer pong, which Cas was winning at. Then they watched Rocky, Scarface, and Young Frankenstein.

Once Young Frankenstein ended, Dean turned the TV off. "What time is it?" He asked Cas.

"I don't know and I really don't care," he moans. "Dean, this was one of the best nights ever."

"Thanks, Cas. You're a really guy, you know."

Something caught Castiel's eye. On the nightstand next to the couch was a picture of Dean and a little boy with him.

"Who's that?" Cas blurts out.

"What?" asked Dean.

"The little boy in the picture." He points to.

Dean's smile fades away once he saw the picture. "Oh, yeah. That's Ben."

"Is he…" Cas felt stupid to ask this question. "…he's your son?"

For a moment, Dean was quiet. "Um…Cas, there's something you don't know about me. Promise me you will never tell anybody?"

"It'll never leave this apartment."

"During my senior year, I went to the prom with this girl, Lisa. We had sex that night too. I went to college for four years. Out of nowhere, she found me and had a little boy with her. Lisa claims that Ben was my son. We got married and lived together."

"What happened?"

"Um…his real dad found us. Lisa knew it was him along, but she wanted me to be the dad. So I divorced her and left." Dean buries his face in his hands. His eyes turn red and watery. "I loved Ben. The five years I spent with him were the happiest times of my life. I picked him up from school, I kissed his forehead every night when he went to sleep, I watched baseball on TV with him, a-and I remember the names of his stuffed animals. For five years, I taking care of someone else's kid! And Ben…the entire time he thought I was his dad. No, I was just a total stranger!"

Tears were rushing down Dean's face. Cas embraces him in his arms and lightly pats him on the back. Even though he was crying, Cas couldn't help but take a quick sniff of Dean's cologne on his shoulder.

"Dean, it's okay," Cas calms him down. "You wanna know something? You are more of a dad to him than his own father will ever be."

"I know," whimpered Dean.

"You don't deserve that shit, Dean. You're a good person and have a wonderful life. Ben would been proud of you right now."

"Sorry about that, man. I'm glad you're here, Cas. Nobody understands me like you do."

Dean pulls back without any tears left. For some reason, he starts to look deeply into Cas's eyes. He never noticed how blue they actually were. In fact, he never noticed how handsome Cas actually was.

All of a sudden, Dean leans in to press his lips against Cas's lips. He had never kissed lips that were so soft, so pure. On the other hand, Cas was too shocked to kiss back. At first, he thought Dean was perfectly straight. Now that he was kissing him, Cas couldn't be more confused.

Finally, Dean pulls back staring at Cas. "Sorry about that," Dean mumbles. "I just…wanted to kiss you so badly."

"You didn't have to stop," Cas told him. He immediately kisses Dean caressing both of his cheeks with his hands.

Dean gave in by touching Cas's knees. His hands ran up his thighs to his waist. Eventually, Dean wraps his arms around Cas's waist pulling him closer to his body.

A few minutes passed, they were still kissing. Cas lays back allowing Dean to hover over him. Dean slips his tongue into Cas's mouth tasting all alcohol and breath mint. It was weird but Dean actually loved the taste of Cas's mouth.

Cas's hands ran all over Dean's back while Dean had his hands on Cas's thighs. They both pull back for a moment to breathe, but Dean impatiently kisses Cas's neck. The sucking on his neck made Cas moaned, "Oh, Dean."

"Oh, Cas," moaned Dean. He went back to kissing Cas's lips. Then, it hit him. Soon Dean begins to realize what he was actually doing. He slowly pulls back staring at Cas horrified.

Cas was confused by what Dean was doing. "What's wrong? Is it my tongue? It's always been that big."

"You're a guy," Dean mumbles. "A guy. So am I. What the fuck is…I don't know…I'm not gay!"

"I don't care if you're bi."

"I'm not bi, Cas. I don't like men at all! I'm straight!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Heat of the moment, Cas! That doesn't mean you have to kiss back!"

"What is wrong with you? Just a minute ago, you were kissing me. You sucked on my neck and grabbed my ass!"

"Cas, please leave. Please get out now."

With nothing else left to say, Castiel left the apartment. He knew that he had feelings for Dean. Tonight it felt like Dean had feelings for him as well.

Since he was already drunk, Cas figured that he should get even more drunk. He walked over to the nearby store and purchased six bottles of Jack Daniels. After buying them, Cas sat at the curb of the sidewalk and drank away.

Finally after an hour passed, he was done with all the bottles. "Castiel?" A voice said his name.

"Gabe," he moans. "Look at you!"

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm not." He laughs hysterically.

"Come on, Bro. I'm taking you home."

Dean wasn't as drunk as Cas was. He decides to sit in his car and figure things out for the moment. He turns out the radio to see if any songs would make him feel better.

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
Less than perfect_

Dean flips the channel after hearing that song.

_Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound_

Once again Dean changes the channel.

_No matter gay, straight or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive_

Dean rolls his eyes and changes the channel again.

_Dude looks like a lady  
Dude looks like a lady  
Dude looks like a lady  
Dude looks like a lady_

"Oh, come on!" Dean exclaims. He flips the channel one last time.

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

Dean's eyes began to water as he listens to the lyrics. The only reason he cried was because those lyrics were talking about his feelings toward Cas.


	6. Confessions of a Closeted Bisexual

In the morning, Dean headed to work. As he walks through the factory, he begins to notice that most of the workers were staring at him. Dean continued to walk away from them.

_Why were they looking at me_, he thought. _Do they know what happened to me and Cas? No, they couldn't. It's none of their damn business._

"Hey, Dean," Mackenzie stops him. "I heard about what happened that night at your place."

Dean's heart was about to burst out of his chest. "My place?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah, Gabriel told us about it."

Dean immediately walks over to Gabriel, who just walked into the factory. "You know?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I know," he answered. "I know what you did to my brother. You're a dick for that."

"Oh, I'm the dick? It's none of your business! Now it's everyone's business here!"

"My brother, my business."

"And you have to tell the entire factory about it?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told everybody. Mackenzie told me that you told her."

"Dean, I was talking about that party at your place last month. Remember when you were letting most of the girls take tequila shots out of your belly button? That's what I was talking about."

"You're lying! Everybody knows the truth!"

"I didn't tell anybody. People just found out. And guess what? Nobody cares, Dean. You got a thing for my brother, but you won't admit it."

"I do not see Cas like that and I never will!"

"Oh, really? He told me that you kissed him and you rejected him. The next thing I know, I found him outside of a store in the middle of the night surrounded by six empty Jack Daniel bottles."

"He was there by himself?" Dean asked showing concern for Cas.

"Yeah, he was. Thank God I took him home. He was crying and so upset because of you, you fuckwit. I don't give a fuck if you own this factory. You hurt my little brother like that, I will personally kick your ass." Gabriel left Dean, who stood there confused.

Dean walks to his office and kept thinking about Cas. No matter what he did, Cas would somehow come into his mind. It was like he couldn't stopped thinking about that kiss. He wanted more of those kisses from him. Finally, it had hit him.

"Dean?" Sam interrupted him.

"Sam, sit down. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How was your date with Emily?"

"Great. I really like her. We're going on a second date tonight."

"That's awesome, man. I'm happy for you." Dean paused for a moment.

Sam's phone ring. "Hold on." He answers it. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Emily," she said.

"Hey, Em."

"Your brother is motherfuckin' dickhead."

"Whoa, Em. What the hell are you talking about?"

"My best friend, Cas is heartbroken because of Dean. Gabe picked him up last night from a parking out drunk out of his skull. Something could've happened to him."

"How is that Dean's fault?"

"Because Cas was at his place last night. Castiel likes Dean and they kissed. Dean confused the hell out of my home boy."

Sam's eyes widen. "Holy crap."

"I gotta go. Just tell your brother that Cas hates his stinkin' guts. Bye."

"Bye." Sam hangs up his phone and gazes at his brother. "Emily told me what happened."

"I kissed Cas…and I liked it." Dean confesses to his brother.

"So you're gay?"

"No gay, Sammy. I'm bi-curious. I am starting to like Cas the way I'm supposed to like a woman."

"What's stopping you?"

"Sam, I'm afraid! I'm afraid of what everybody is going to think!"

"Why? This isn't high school, Dean. Nobody in the real world cares about who's gay or who's not."

"I don't know about this, Sam. Cas is like one of the best people in the world. He's different from other people. He's smart, innocent, and handsome. Cas is everything good in this stupid miserable world."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do! Sam, I haven't felt this way about anyone since Lisa!"

"Then tell him. Tell Cas you like him."

"You think I should?"

"Dammit, Dean! Do it! You need to tell him you like him before it's too late."

* * *

Cas was on his couch in his pajamas watching Brokeback Mountain. He was eating a bag of Doritos trying to forget about Dean.

Knock, knock, knock! Cas rolls his eyes and paused his movie. He walks up to answer the door. It was Dean.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice nearly died.

"Hey, Cas," he said.

"What do you want?" Castiel walks back into his apartment with Dean following inside.

"I want to apologize for what happened last night. Cas, I'm sorry for hurting you like that."

"Sorry that you kissed me or sorry that you humiliated me. If you don't like me that way, I'm fine. Just don't kiss like that out of nowhere."

"That's the point, Cas. I wasn't that drunk. I wanted to kiss you so badly."

"You kissed me like I have never been kissed before. You really hurt me, Dean."

"Cas, I'm so sorry for doing that. The truth is that…I started to realize that I have feelings for you. The same feelings I had for Lisa except…they're stronger and they make me happier."

Castiel started to smile. "I make you happy?"

"Yes, you do. Cas, I'm not very good with my feelings at all. I like you a lot. I really like you. You're funny, smart, attractive, an awesome taste in music, and you're a badass at beer pong."

Cas couldn't help but blush. "So are you saying that you like me?"

"Yes, I do like you."

"So is this okay?" Cas leans over and gives light kisses on both of his cheekbones.

"Yes," murmured Dean.

"How about this?" Cas presses his lips against Dean's lips. He passionately kisses him as Dean kisses back.

Dean pulls back and had the biggest smile on his face. "Not just okay. It makes me happy."

In the evening, Dean and Cas headed over to Mario's Palace. They both ordered a big plate of spaghetti together. Cas was enjoying it but Dean was anxiously tapping his foot.

"Problem, Dean?" Cas notices his nervousness.

"No, just curious." He answered.

"You must really curious because you're tapping on my foot."

"Oh, sorry." Dean pulls his foot back from Cas's foot. "Cas, I need to ask you something."

"Mario puts ketchup on his spaghetti instead of tomato sauce." Cas guessed.

"No." Dean chuckles. "Is…uh…Cas, is this…i-is this a date?"

"Well I'm guessing it is since we're sharing a plate and you're paying for it." Cas laughs. Dean wipes away the little tears that came from his eyes. "Did I do something to make you upset?"

"No, Cas." He answers. "I'm happy. For the first time in my life, I'm actually happy."

"Have you ever been on a date with a guy?" Cas asks him.

"Actually no. This is my first date with a guy. I've been on a lot of dates with some girls."

"I've been on tons of first dates with girls too. Only because I was trying to be straight. I have been on dates with guys before. Most of them either chickened out and didn't wanna be seen in public with me."

"Cas, that's awful. You don't deserve that."

"Dean, good people could go through hell. I've been through it and so have you. Are you still bi-curious?"

"I have this feeling that I am fully bisexual. Cas, I'm liking men as much as I like women. Is that alright or you date fully gay guys?"

"Honestly, I don't care. As long as you're not embarrassed to be seen in public with me."

"Of course not, Cas. If people are staring, then let them stare. I wanna go on dates with you, and hug you, and hold your hand, and kiss you in public."

"What do you wanna do now?"

Dean reaches out for Castiel's hand on the table and grabs hold of it. "I wanna hold your hand in public."

For a moment, Cas smiles at him. "I have to say you are really coming through for me."

"Better than my senior prom when I thought I conceived a child."

"Dean, it could be worse. My senior prom was a disaster."

"What happened?"

"I went to prom with the only other gay guy in school. I came out at the beginning of my senior year. People pushed me against the lockers and picked on me. I ignored it until they finally stopped. Then, they announced Prom King and Prom Queen. Ricky Owens won Prom King."

"Who won Prom Queen?" Dean takes a sip of his root beer.

"I did."

"What?"

"They messed with the votes and I won prom queen since I was gay. Nobody cheered but one guy was clapping to make fun of me. My friends stood by me at that moment. I did the one thing I could do."

"Which was?"

"I accepted the crown. Dean, I proved to everybody that they can never hurt me. Being gay doesn't make you feminine or a fashionista. Being gay mean that you're different and that being different is okay. Gay also means being happy."

"Basically, I'm gay with you and you're gay with me."

"Yes, that's what it means."

After they enjoyed a great night together, Dean escorted Cas to his front door apartment.

"I enjoyed it, Dean," Castiel admits to him. "It's really great that we spend time together now as 'more than friends.'"

"Yeah, I had a great time too, Cas. I'll, uh, call you, text you, email you—"

"I hope you're not planning on sending me an owl with a note." Both of them laughed.

Dean awkwardly leans in not knowing if Cas wanted to kiss him or not. Before he pulls back, Cas caresses his cheeks and gently kisses him. He pulls back to find Dean smiling with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are we, uh, going too fast?" asked Dean.

"Maybe. It's only been out first date."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Cas." Dean kissed him one last night and released from his strong arms. Cas smiles as he watches Dean go to the elevator.

At that moment, Castiel leans up against the wall thinking of his new future with Dean. Then he opens his door. Thud!

"Ouch!" shrieked a voice.

Cas finds both Emily and Balthazar in front of the door. Balthazar was rubbing his forehead as it aches.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cas demanded. "Emily, I thought you and Sam were out."

"I was," she answered. "I got home just a minute ago. Then you came, and…B and I couldn't help it."

"Sorry for spying on you, Castiel," Balthazar apologizes to his friend. "But we can tell that you really like Dean. And I told you he was gay!"

"Bi, Balthazar. Dean likes men and women."

"Whatever floats your boat. Just make sure you can keep your man. Don't let any honeys take your lil' boy toy away."


	7. First Boyfriend

"You've never been to the beach?" Cas asked Dean.

"No, never," answered Dean. "I hate the beach. It's the hot sand and the salty water…"

"It's fun until the seagulls attack you. The worst part was that…I met some guy there and…we did it there."

Dean almost spits his beer out. "On the beach? In public?"

"No!" laughed Cas. "In the water!"

"Oh, shit!" Dean bursts out laughing. "Was it…great? I've never had sex in the water."

"I can't fuckin' hold my breath in the water!"

For the past three weeks, Cas and Dean have been seeing each other for dates. They went bowling, the movie theatre, restaurants, and even went to the gun range although they are ban from the gun range because Cas accidentally shot some guy in the foot. When they were alone at each other's apartments, they would cuddle and make out.

Now they were in Cas's apartment and Dean was about to pop a question. "Cas, we've been on six dates and it's really fun. I was wondering if…if…you wanna be boyfriends. Like officially."

"Did you already think we were boyfriends?" asked Cas. "I was already thinking you were my boyfriend."

"Yeah, this is hard. I never had a boyfriend and I really don't wanna screw this relationship up."

"Well our friends already know about us being together. We set your brother up with my best friend and they've been seeing each other as long as we have."

"Babe, you don't know all of my friends. I have these nerd friends who I play Call of Duty with."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're teenage boys. They're a bunch of geeks and nerds. None of them haven't even slept with women."

"Neither have I." Castiel added.

"True." Somebody knocked on Castiel's door. Dean rolls his eyes. "You want me to answer it?"

"Please?" Cas gave his boyfriend puppy eyes.

Dean simply smiles and gives his boyfriend a little kiss on the lips. He gets up to answer the door. A couple was standing there. They were almost as old as Dean's parents, but they looked more formal.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked them.

"Mom?" Cas noticed them. "Dad?"

"Hello, Sweetheart." Mrs. Novak walks over to hug her son. "So good to see you again."

"Who are you?" Mr. Novak asked Dean.

"Dean Winchester." Dean introduces himself. "You must be Cas's dad."

"Christopher Novak." He shakes Dean's hand. "You may call me Chris."

"And I'm Regina." Mrs. Novak introduces herself to Dean. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

For a moment, Dean stood there shocked. He couldn't believe that he was meeting his boyfriend's parents for the first time. From what he heard from Cas, Regina and Chris are homophobic about their son.

"This is a surprise," Cas said. "What are y'all doing here?"

"We haven't seen you in three years," answered Regina. "Also, Gabriel told us that you've been seeing someone lately."

A bell chimed in Dean's head. He thought they didn't like that Castiel being gay.

"Yes, I have." Cas scratches the back of his neck.

"So where is the lucky lady?" Chris asked his son. Dean's eyebrows went up at his question.

"I'm not a lady." Dean blurts out.

Both Regina and Chris gazed at Dean, who simply smiled. "Oh, you must be that lucky one," Regina said.

"At least I thought you were some tomboy girl," Chris implies. "Gabriel told me that you drink beer, own a company with your brother, drive an impala, and you're a lover for pie."

"Do I look like a woman?" Dean cross his arms as he stares at Chris.

Cas steps in between them before anything else could happen. "Dad, Mom, Dean is my boyfriend. So just say it."

Regina and Chris exchanged looks as they saw their son holding onto Dean's hand. "Honey, you're 28 years-old," said Regina. "I think you proved it long enough."

"Proved what?" Cas asked them.

"Your little…gay phase should be over by now."

"Mother, for the last time, this is not a phase."

"Castiel, you are not gay." Chris told him. "You are still confused."

"I am not confused, Dad. You guys were always like this back then. When are you ever gonna accept that I'm gay?"

"Out of everything, you chose to be gay."

The sadness in Cas's eyes released a fit of anger inside of Dean. "He didn't choose to be gay," Dean told them.

"Didn't you choose to be gay?"

"No, I didn't. Being gay is not a choice. People are already gay in the first place."

"Let me guess. You liked women and then you started dating my son."

"Hey, I happened to like your son a lot."

"How? I'm trying to make him normal. I can name five young woman at the top of my head that would be perfect for him,"

"Cas is normal. He doesn't want a girlfriend, Chris. Will you give me your blessing if I was a woman?"

Chris stood there giving Dean a stern look. "Regina, we have wasted our time here. Let's go."

Both of them stopped outside. Regina turns back to her son and said, "When you realize that this is wrong, we will be here."

"Gay is the way, Regina," said Dean.

"I know deep down inside…you really aren't used to being gay," Chris growls at him.

"Deep down inside of me is my day-old chimichanga. Also, I'm not even gay. I'm bisexual, jackass." Dean slams the door on them.

Tears ran down Castiel's face once his parents left. Dean walks over to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said to his boyfriend.

"No, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this," he whimpers. "They were always like this. I knew that they were never going to accept me."

"Hey, you are different in a good way. They are awful people and don't deserve a son like you."

"Dean, have your parents accepted you?"

The question made Dean's heart skip a beat. "I haven't exactly told them."

"You didn't tell your parents about me?"

"Cas, I didn't know how they were gonna take it. It's my parents and my uncle Bobby…"

"So you didn't wanna tell them about me because you were embarrassed?"

"I didn't wanna tell them because…I'm afraid that that's going to happen to us too. What if my family doesn't accept me?"

"Then they are not truly your family."

"So you really wanna meet my parents?"

"Yes, I do."


	8. Meet the Parents

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" Cas asked Dean.

"Yes, I want to." He answers him. "You met my parents and I want to meet yours."

They were driving to Dean's parents' house. Both Dean and Cas were nervous about this. Only because they were scared of what they were going to say. John was always hard on Dean since he was the oldest. It was his father who taught him what being a man was all about. Now that he was in a relationship with a man, Dean was afraid of what all of his family will think.

"Dean, have you ever wonder how your family is with gay people?" His boyfriend asked him.

"Well my dad dated a lesbian once. He didn't know and neither did she."

Cas chuckled, "So your dad was hard on you as a kid?"

"A lot harder on me than he was on Sam. Only because I was the oldest."

"What about your mother?"

"She loves people. My mother is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"They sound like a great family."

"Not so great. There's my Uncle Bobby, Uncle Bill, cousin Jo, and Aunt Ellen. They'll love you too. Uncle Bobby was more of a father to me than my dad has ever been."

"You fought with your dad a lot too?"

"He was always working a-and my mom was lonely and drinking. I took care of Sam. There were nights when my mom was so drunk that she passed out on the floor. We had no choice but to take her to rehab. I blamed Dad for it and we lived with Uncle Bobby for awhile. My mom came back when I went to college. She and my dad are still together and…I haven't seen them since."

"We have more in common than I thought."

"I just want them to like you as much as I do." Dean blushes in embarrassment.

Cas simply leans over and kisses him on the cheek, which puts a smile on his boyfriend's face. When it comes to relationships, Dean was always tough. But with Cas, he shows his sweet and caring side. His weaknesses were looking into Castiel's Egyptian blue eyes and getting kisses from him.

After half an hour passed, Cas realizes that Dean was driving from the city into the outside of town. It was more of a countryside with grasses and open spaces instead of streets and skyscrapers.

Dean noticed him staring at the nature grasslands like he's never seen it before. "Surprised much?" Dean asks him.

"It's so . . . open and free," Cas murmurs. "You used to live in this side of the city?"

"Yeah, you never been here, City Boy?"

"I went to Penn State and I've only been to Europe and Australia a few times." Cas informs him.

"Only a few?" Sometimes Dean felt like the poor peasant in love with the Prince. Knowing about Cas's rich family was simple, but it was the fact that Dean wasn't exactly rich enough for him. The Novak family were a bunch of lawyers, college professors, scientists, business men, and plastic surgeons. Dean would buy Cas things like food. He would give him the moon if he could.

At last, the couple arrived at the two story house out in the open. Cas had the biggest smile on his face seeing the beautiful home that was better than his own childhood home.

"I love it, Dean," he gasps.

"I'm glad you do," he said as they got out of the car. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he took a step towards the house.

Castiel notices the look on his boyfriend's face. "Dean, we don't have to do this. It's okay with me."

"I'm not afraid anymore. They have to accept me whether they like it or not."

Both men walked into the house. Cas loved how warm and welcoming it was on the inside.

"Dean, is that you?" A female voice calls out his name.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me," Dean responds.

A blonde woman walks out of the kitchen to hug Dean. "Honey, it's been so long," she said. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Cas." Dean introduces them. "Cas, this is my mother, Mary."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester," Cas smiles at her.

"You call me Mary, Sweetheart." She pulls him into a warm hug. For a moment, he didn't want to let her go. His mother had never hugged him like this nor was she ever sweet like Mary. "Come on in and meet the rest of the family."

Mary drags both of them into the living room. In there was John, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Bill. All of them got up and hugged Dean.

"Dean, it's so good to see you again," said Bobby.

"You too, Uncle Bobby," he said. "Aunt Ellen, look at you."

"Look at you," she compliments him. "You look better than Bill did back in the old days."

"Hey, watch it, Ellen," joked Uncle Bill.

"Jo-Jo, how's my favorite cousin? I see you got taller."

"And I see you're still haven't hit your growth spurt," Jo says as she hugs him.

A feeling grew in the pit of Cas's stomach as he watches Dean hug Jo. Seeing how pretty Jo was made him feel uncomfortable.

"Who's this?" John asked his son.

"Guys, this is Castiel," Dean introduces his boyfriend to his family.

"Castiel?" said Bobby. "Is that Hebrew or something?"

Cas couldn't help but laugh at Bobby. "It's biblical. I go by Cas."

"Okay, good. I really don't know if I even said it right."

"Hey, Dean, is Sam coming over?" asked John.

"I don't know if he is," he answered. "He's, uh, with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Uncle Bill repeated. "Little Sammy has finally found someone! What's her name?"

"Emily Stone," Cas interrupted. "She's my best friend and roommate. Dean and I set them up together."

"Hey, Dean, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" asked Aunt Ellen. "Still looking for the one?"

Once she said that, Dean looks at Cas behind her. "Oh, Ellen, I already know that I am never gonna find the right woman."

"Alright, I'm gonna go sort out all the plates," said Mary.

As Bobby and Ellen were talking to Castiel, Dean walked into the kitchen grabbing a few beers from the fridge. Jo was there sprinkling pepper on the food.

"Hey, D.W." She says to him.

"You doing good in college, Jo-Jo," he asks her.

"Yeah, I think I really have a career in criminal law."

Dean simply smiles at her. "That's good. I'm proud of you, kid."

"I'm twenty-one, Dean. You can stop calling me kid."

"Alright fine." He rolls his eyes.

"So what's Castiel's deal?"

For a moment, Dean's throat became dry. "Deal?"

"He is pretty cute." She murmurs. "Is he single?"

A burning feeling came to his chest at the word cute. Of course Cas was good-looking enough to attract a woman's attention. Dean never believes himself to be as handsome as his boyfriend. "Uh . . . sorry, Jo. Cas is taken."

"Really?" She whines like a child. "He has a girlfriend?"

Dean scratches the back of his neck. "Jo, he's gay." He tells her.

"Gay? Like fully gay?"

"Yes, Castiel is gay."

"Oh, crap. I-I didn't know. You okay with that?"

"Of course I am. Jo, you alright with gay people, right?"

"I don't care if someone is gay, straight, bi, or lesbian at all. You seem to be very comfortable with him. I have never seen you so close to anyone."

"Believe me, Jo. Cas and I are closer than brothers."

Neither Cas and Dean had revealed their relationship to any of them. Dean notices how Cas got along with both of his parents. It was so hard keeping his secret inside.

At the table, they all had their plates full of beans, potato salad, brisket, and sausage. Cas was enjoying the food very much. He had never eaten this kind of food before.

"So, Cas, you're a writer," asked John.

"Yes, I am," he answers. "I write about science fiction, supernatural, and action."

"That's good. I remember when they were kids, Dean and Sam were always pretending to be hunting monsters." Most of the family laughs at the little story. "Yeah, they were hitting each other with rocks and playing dead."

"Dean, you ever told Cas that time you got arrested," Uncle Bill mentions.

"You got arrested?" Cas asked him.

"Yeah, it's true," answered Dean. "I was seventeen and I was with this girl, Olivia. We jumped in someone's backyard and got in their pool. The next thing I knew I was in the back of a cop car with handcuffs and I was butt naked."

All of them bursted out laughing while Dean blushes. "I don't know what was funnier," laughed Bobby. "You naked or when you got that cop's number afterwards."

"I swear, boy, that's the stupidest thing you have ever done," chuckled John.

Dean grew quiet for a moment. His heart was beating faster and faster by every second. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his knee. It was Cas's hand. Goosebumps grew on Dean's skin as he felt Cas's thumb circling his knee.

"So, Castiel, you have a girlfriend?" asked Mary.

Cas nearly choked on his potato salad once she said that. He froze for a moment and says, "Girlfriend? Uh . . . I don't have a girlfriend. No, I have a boyfriend."

Dean felt an explosion go off in his chest. It was all over now. He couldn't even look up at his family.

"Boyfriend?" said Bobby. "You mean you're—"

John cuts him off. "Gay?"

"John," Mary mutters at him.

"I'm not saying that it's wrong. It's not even a big deal. Cas, we don't wanna bring it up like this. It's fine that you're gay."

"Really?" Cas's voice nearly died.

"Yes, it is. What's the big deal anyways? Gay people are just the same as straight people."

Tears nearly filled Cas's blue eyes as he heard those words. "Are you okay, Cas?" asked Bill.

"Huh?" Cas mumbles. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think any of you would accept me. My parents are ashamed of me for being gay. I-I didn't think anyone would accept me."

"Boy, there's nothing wrong with being gay," John assures him. "I know Dean is."

Both Cas and Dean dropped their jaws. They heard what he said and they couldn't be more surprised than this.

"Dad?" said Dean.

"Yeah, I know the truth, Dean. I know he's really your boyfriend."

"You do?" asked Castiel.

"We all do," said Bobby. "Sam told us last week."

"Dammit, Sam," Dean angrily mutters.

"Sweetheart, we love you no matter what," Mary says to her son. "Your brother told us that you were seeing a man and that you were really happy."

"What did you think?" asked John. "That I was gonna be mad at you for having a boyfriend?"

Dean and Cas looked at each other and turned back to John. "Well I thought you wouldn't accept it," said Dean. "I really do care about him. I thought that this was gonna be worse than meeting Cas's parents."

"What happened with them?" asked Ellen.

"They disowned me," Cas confesses to them. "My mother and father are never going to accept me as gay. I am no longer their son."

"Screw them!" John raised his voice. "Cas, you are part of our family now. You are a Winchester and our son now. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Cas answers.


End file.
